Mirror Image
by xDisturbed
Summary: LeBlanc experiments with her 'self'. Who needs to relieve stress when you can get someone to do it for you? Yuri, Lesbian, Smut, Lemon, Sex.


**Author's Note: I haven't posted anything in forever, so enjoy this, weird super lewd story between LeBlanc and her clone.**

* * *

**_*pop*_**

Why am I naked? Why aren't we in Summoner's Rift or The Twisted Treeline or Howling Abyss or even The Crystal Scar?

The room's purple, and dark, and quiet.

Oh…

I drop to my knees, bowing my head in submission.

"What is your wish master?"

She chuckled.

"Get up."

I got up, feeling the urge to cover my breasts.

She looked at me, one eyebrow raised.

"Shy?" She said with a snicker.

"We are but one person."

She raised her hand out, curling her index finger.

"Come hither."

I got on the bed.

She patted beside herself.

I crawled on the dark purple satin sheets, lying beside her.

She turned to me, her hand on my stomach, rubbing my body as she looked me in the eyes.

She was naked, too. Just like me.

Her fingers reached my breasts, and she bit her lip. She pinched a nipple, but _she_ moaned, _we_ moaned.

"We are connected."

"But, on the battlefield-"

"I can choose to feel what you feel."

She took my hand and brought it to her breasts.

I brushed my thumb across her nipple, bringing myself closer. My tongue circled her areola, but it felt as she was circling mine. I bit down.

"Ugh!" We moaned in unison.

I backed off, she smiled.

"See?"

She cupped my cheek, bringing me in for a kiss.

Our eyes met, but hers' closed; now her lips were on mine.

"Fuck me." She asked.

I nodded.

She pulled away from me, resting her head on the pillow, she spread her legs.

I curtained over her, my hands beside her head, I kissed her lips, and then I went lower, kissing her neck.

She purred, _we_ purred, I licked her collar, sucking on her flesh, before I went lower.

I kissed between her cleave, descending her body as my hands slid down her torso, finding place at her breasts.

I felt it too; I could feel every kiss, every touch, every anything.

I kissed past her navel, skipping _our_ womanhood as I licked down her thighs.

We moaned together, she began to slightly writhe, and so did I. I could feel my excitement running down my thigh, and I could see hers' doing the same.

I pushed apart her southern lips, feeling as if someone were touching me there as well.

I closed my eyes, licking her bud eliciting a moan from her, I supressed myself.

I slowly licked, pushing my tongue against her pink as I dragged my tongue up, only to remove it and repeat my actions.

I could barely focus; our mutual pleasure was overwhelming especially while I had to do all the work.

I brought a hand from her breast, sliding my fingers down her body, bringing them to her valley.

I pressed my fingers against her womanhood, my tongue still massaging _our _nether regions, lightly; I pushed in a single finger.

Involuntarily, I gasped, shuddering as I withdrew my tongue and bite on my lower lip.

Closing my eyes, I braced myself, pushing a second finger within masters' cavern.

I felt her shudder with me, I heard her moan with me.

"Go." She said.

I opened my eyes, and looked at her; she had her lips bit and eyes closed.

I see the pleasure is mutual.

I pushed forward, two fingers going as deeply as they could.

We moaned.

I curled my fingers, and then pulled back, thrusting back into _us_ while I returned to licking _our_ clitoris.

I felt unconscious; as if I could barely process thoughts and move, I wish she could understand the effort I was putting in, how hard it is to do this. How hard it is to do _her._

I sped up, pumping my fingers inside her at quick tempo, eliciting moans from her while I supressed my own. My tongue got quick, my speed was impressive; I could feel how _impressive_ it was.

My nipples started to feel good, both of them. I looked up and seen her, lip bit, eyes closed, and nipples being pinched and rolled by her own pleasure-seeking hands.

Her legs wrapped around my neck, her hips bucking, begging for my fingers to reach as deep as they possibly could.

"Yes…" She moaned; bucking her hips as my fingers got deeper.

I curled them, and we involuntarily gasped together, I have to stop licking, it's near impossible at this point. She'll miss my tongue as much as I will.

"Faster…"

I complied; speeding up, thrusting my fingers in _our_ wet womanhood as we screamed in pleasure. We were being very verbal, but she would win if that were a contest.

Pumping at a quick speed, my fingers worked her, leaving her body clad in sweat, leaving the bed wet, leaving me wet, leaving _us_ wet.

"Fuck!" She moaned, dragging the F as she bucked her hips.

I pumped harder, causing her breasts to bounce with my rhythm as the bed squeaked.

"Aaahh!"

We screamed in unison, her legs loosening their grasp as I felt my body lose its' energy. With what energy I had remaining, I thrust into her, eliciting a shuddering moan from the both of us as I drop on the bed.

My vision was blurry, I couldn't think straight nor could I see straight.

Nothing but heavy panting filled the room, unlike moments before where the room was filled with perverse moans and bed squeaks.

I heard her pat the pillow, so I came to lie beside her.

She straddled my waist, pinning my arms to the bed as she smiled haughtily.

I just looked at her, seems like she has gathered more energy than I have.

"I must thank you for your efforts. I must ask though, how hard was it?"

"Near impossible, I was overwhelmed and you would be too."

She got off of me, lying beside me once again.

"I'll give it a try. Sit on my face."

I did as she commanded, my feet by her ears as my knees rest past her shoulders. I lower myself onto, myself? And I feel her rise up, her tongue pressing against my womanhood.

I bit my lip and bent over, hands sprawled on master's stomach as I took the queen's seat.

I could feel her hot breath against my pink as we moaned, as her tongue pushed in, as my hips grind against her force.

She grabbed my cheeks, spreading them with her thumbs, pushing her face deep, pushing her tongue deep, and eliciting a gasp from me and a suppressed moan from her.

I felt her nose pressing against me, and I felt her fingers sneak up my thigh, pushing their way in, finding comfort in the grasp of my walls, and slickness in the wetness of my excitement.

Her tongue withdrew; it took its role of licking my outer pink, as her fingers deftly pumped my velvet.

I closed my eyes, dropping my head as I involuntarily scream, master I moaned, and I heard her moan as well, but she kept at it, showing much tenacity as I did.

My moaning got louder, her fingers became slower. My moaning became quieter, and her fingers became faster. She was toying with me, she was toying with herself. Perhaps she was getting overwhelmed and loses her energy when we get near climax. If that's the case, she will have to overcome this obstacle, one way or another.

She moaned, her voice muffled, she sped her fingers up, and my hips moved on their own as I ride her fingers, like my hips, my moans escaped my lips on their own.

As I ride her fingers, her legs writhe, I observed them with blurry vision, her toes curling and legs fidgeting, unable to keep still, like she were being tickled.

"AH!"

We screamed together, she reached _our_ special spot, causing tears to form at the corner of our eyes and moans as loud as an orchestra.

She curled her fingertips like she did her toes, making me shudder as my hands slide off her sweaty stomach, which had sweat gathering at her navel.

My hands caught the sheets and I bent over, catching a face-full of her scent, I felt obliged to lick.

If that was even possible, I did it, I licked her clitoris as my hips buck against her fingers and tongue.

I could barely even do it, but I fired myself, if she can't get us off, I'll help.

I pushed a finger in, and with perfect finding, I found our special spot.

I pushed two fingers against it, rubbing my tips against her rough velvet walls that elicited muffled moans from the both of us.

She bucked her hips, and I bucked mine. She curled her fingers in my tight womanhood, and I did the same. She came, and I came.

Sweet liquid jet against my fingers, I closed my eyes and writhed, screaming in unison as we climax.

I rolled off her body, my head near her feet.

Heavy panting filled the room once again, but this time it was more, frantic.

**_*pop*_**

LeBlanc remained on the bed, her body covered with sweat that drip down from her breasts.

She tasted '_her_' own juices on the lips she licked, with a smile, she said;

"And they ask me why I have such a _useless_ passive."


End file.
